Resentful Temper
by Sweetarts9824
Summary: Caroline has finally crossed the line... Will Darcy and Bingley's friendship survive? Or will Darcy's resentful temper destroy it? WIP - first FF. Will change rating if necessary. And yes, eventual HEA - D&E
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: It's been done before, but truly, what hasn't? This is my version of Darcy and his resentful temper. This is my first fanfiction, and is a work in progress._**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was having the most incredible dream. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was in his chamber at Netherfield, running her fingers over his chest. Her mahogany curls were unpinned, lying loosely across her shoulders. He had had these dreams quite frequently after meeting the enticing gentlewoman, but this night felt real. He wished to pull her to him, to move her under him, and seal his mouth to hers. As she ran her fingertips down his chest, her nails lightly scraped him, making him moan out. "Elizabeth!"

Suddenly a gasp sounded in the room, the fingers stopping in their tracks. Darcy's eyes flew open, realizing that the hand on his chest was not a dream, but reality. Attempting to fight the haze of sleep, he immediately sat upright, only to find the face of not Miss Elizabeth Bennet next to his bed, but the face of a surprised Miss Caroline Bingley.

" **Bloody hell!** Do not touch me, what the devil are you doing in here?!" Darcy screamed while searching the darkness to ensure he was truly in his own chamber and had not fallen asleep in the library. Miss Bingley flinched, but smiled down at him, doing her best to look alluring.

"Mr. Darcy, you must be quiet!" She scolded, "The house shall hear, then we will not have much time together. Our tryst will be found out before I can even pleasure you." Her fingers sought to pull the bedding back, hoping to join him.

" **Tryst?! What tryst?! GET OUT!** " Still screaming, Darcy jumped out of bed, pulling Miss Bingley brutally to the door of his chamber. Opening the door to throw the harpy outward, he hauled her into the hall, only to find Mrs. Hurt's gleeful face come around the corner.

"Why Caroline! Mr. Darcy! What is this?" She asked, then yelled down the hallway towards the family rooms. "Brother! Brother, you must awake! Mr. Darcy has taken advantage of your sister!" She shared a smirk with her sister, believing all was going according to plan. Servants were creeping along the corridor to hear more, while her husband and brother both came running from their rooms.

Wide eyed in disbelief, Bingley took in the spectacle. All were in their night attire, candles burning low in their holders. His best friend held Caroline in a bruising hold, looking ready to strike her. She, however, looked to Bingley with wide, innocent looking eyes, though her lips were upturned at the edges. He could not believe his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the picture.

"Brother, Mr. Darcy and Caroline were having an assignation in his bedchamber! She is ruined!" Mrs. Hurst said quite loudly, ensuring nearly all in the house could hear. "They have no choice but to marry! You must make them marry!"

Letting go of Miss Bingley, Darcy backed away towards his chamber door, a disdainful look settling on his features. "Bingley, there was no such assignation. Your sister crept into my chamber while I was sleeping, she is trying to entrap me." He stated coldly. "You must know that I would never have such a clandestine meeting. You must know my morals would not stand for it."

Searching between his two sisters and Darcy, Bingley _knew_ Mrs. Hurst to be correct. "Darcy!" He hissed, "How _could_ you? You take my sister in my own home, then slander her to state that it is not true? You will ruin her, ruin us! You must marry her, I will make you!" Darcy stared at his friend in anguish. Bingley did not believe him. He turned around, walking quickly into his chamber and slamming and locking the door behind him.

As swiftly as possible, Darcy dressed in clothes his valet had laid out the evening before. He would leave Netherfield and return to London. He could not possibly stay here. He moved to look out the window, and seeing that it was well before dawn, decided he would need to stay at the inn in Meryton until morning. He would have his valet pack up and meet him at Darcy House.

Resolving to do what was necessary, Darcy promptly returned to the door of his chamber, where yelling could be heard from outside. Unlocking and opening the door, he nearly walked into Bingley.

"Darcy! What have you been doing? Why are you dressed? You and Caroline need marry immediately, in case she is already with child." Bingley was red in the face, looking as if he had been shouting the entire time Darcy was dressing. Stepping around him, Darcy strode towards the stairs. Before he was able to descend, he felt a hand claw his arm.

"Oh, Darling, where are you off to? Now that everyone knows, we do not have to hide our feelings for one another. We will marry and be astonishingly happy!" Miss Bingley declared sweetly. There was a calculated gleam in her eyes, knowing she had finally gotten him. After three years of chasing him, she would lastly become Mrs. Darcy, mistress of Pemberley. All could see as Darcy recoiled from Miss Bingley, disgust written on his face.

"If you insist on pursuing this fraudulent scheme, I shall do the honorable thing. I shall marry you. But know this. I believe you a harridan of the worst kind and shall make your life miserable. You shall be Mrs. Darcy in name only. You shall not be mistress of Pemberley, and you shall not live with me. You may stay in London, but you shall not have control of the finances or the staff. I shall not appear in public with you, I shall never bed you, and if you become with child, I shall not acknowledge said child. Pemberley shall not be passed to you or your family. The entirety of the _ton_ will know that you have falsely entrapped me, I care not if you become a pariah in social circles. If that were to happen, it would be no less than you deserve."

Shocked silence reigned after Darcy's impassioned speech. The servants looked on with amusement, intrigued that Miss Bingley would be so bold as to attempt to ensnare Mr. Darcy. Miss Bingley turned pale, her horror increasing with each word. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst shared shocked looks, the latter fearing for her sister's future. All the while, Mr. Bingley was aghast for many reasons. Either his best friend, whom he had known and trusted since Cambridge, was a rake and a liar. Or, his younger sister went into Darcy's chamber with the intent on entrapping him in marriage, while his elder sister lied in wait to unmask the two together.

"Now, see here, Darcy. You have ruined-"Bingley started.

"I have done no such thing!" Darcy roared. "I have not, nor will I ever, touch your sister. She is a hussy that I wish I had never been introduced. And if you believe this of me, you doubt me when I tell you that I have not ruined her, then I shall be gladdened to never have you in my life again as well. You are not the man I had thought you were." At this Darcy spun on his heel and pounded down the stairs towards the stables.

At his flight, many things happened at once. Servants jumped and fled the hallway, having seen all they needed to. Miss Bingley collapsed to the floor, muttering to herself and looking faint. Mr. Hurst tried unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh, knowing that what Darcy had said was true. His sister was the type to sneak into a man's bedroom whilst he was asleep. Mrs. Hurst bent to comfort her sister, tears staining her own face. Bingley, meanwhile, looked somewhere between murderous and terrified. He had never seen Darcy this angry. To him, there could be no other explanation. His best friend was telling the truth.

" **CAROLINE**. Speak the truth now, did Darcy invite you to his chamber?" Mr Bingley turned his, now fully murderous, look on her. Miss Bingley was shaking, stuttering quietly so as to not be heard. "SPEAK UP CAROLINE!" Miss Bingley's eyes shot up to her brother, whom had never so much as raised his voice before.

"N-n-no, Ch-arl-es. H-h-he did n-n-not. W-we pl-planned this." Miss Bingley reluctantly sputtered. Tears fell across her lap as she tightly clenched her sister's hands. Her mind raced, she had made a horrible mistake. Mr.  
Darcy would marry her, yes. She would become Mrs. Darcy...but at what cost?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I want to reiterate that Caroline's compromise of Darcy, at Netherfield or elsewhere, has been done many times before, in both FF on this site, as well as published work. Also, my Bingley is a bit OOC, but it's my right to make him so in FF :) He may change, or he may not, we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all so much for your responses and following my first story! And a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta, misplacedwit, for being**_ _ **the perfect editor and sounding board.**_

Charles Bingley was having the most horrendous nightmare. Unfortunately, this nightmare was in fact, reality. His sisters had schemed to entrap his best friend in marriage, and he, ridiculously, had believed them to be honest.

He had not believed his friend, whom he had previously known to be forthright and honorable in all circumstances. But though he knew and loved Darcy like a brother, how could he distrust his flesh and blood sister? Why would she ever lie to him… Conversely, why would Darcy ever lie to him? Bingley was thoroughly confused.

Bingley had to admit that he had been wrong about his sisters, both Louisa **and** Caroline. Which also meant that he had accused Darcy of something that was not only untrue, but most assuredly out of character for him. Darcy must hate him; their friendship was most undoubtedly abolished. More than that, if Darcy's declaration was truly serious, his younger sister's future would be one of misery and wretchedness, and what brother would allow such cruel treatment of his sister? Especially in such a case as this, where he was her closest male relation, her sole protector. No matter if Caroline deserved it, he could not resign her to such a fate.

 _I need Darcy's advice._

After seeing Caroline to bed, despondent and exhausted, Bingley left the family quarters to find his friend. He searched each of the customary rooms: the study, the library, and the billiards room. Darcy was not to be found. Discouraged, Bingley approached a footman to see if the servants knew where Darcy had gotten off to, only to find that his friend had left the house entirely. Perhaps he had gone for a ride to clear his head; yes, that was quite probable.

But what could Bingley do? He knew Darcy to be angry and upset and did not know if he could calm him down. There **must** be some way to resolve this sad business, though he was unsure of how to do so. Perhaps if Darcy's cousin were here, he could make Darcy see reason. Brightening at the idea of another's assistance and guidance, Bingley ran to write the Colonel. If he sent it express, stating that Darcy needed the counsel of his cousin, surely the Colonel would arrive by mid-morning on the morrow. Yes, the Colonel would come. Together, the three of them could contrive a solution to this entire mess.

~D~

After retrieving his beloved stallion, Cyrus, from the stables, Darcy meandered towards Meryton. Being the dead of night, it would have been the height of foolishness to ride swiftly, though this was all Darcy wanted. Thus, at a sedate pace, the long ride to the inn gave him much time to think.

 _Bingley does not trust me._ This horrifying thought dominated his mind. _How could he believe such of me?_ Darcy's mind was in tatters. For Miss Bingley to be so scheming, so debased as to entrap him simply to become mistress of his estates, was devastating. He had known she had foolishly set her cap at him, but he had not believed her of such depravity, and it was terribly shocking.

The **last** thing he wished to do was marry her. To live such a life as he envisioned with her was utterly abhorrent, and while he had known he must make a prudent match in the eyes of his family and society, he had hoped for one of true affection. He could never hope to have affection or happiness with Miss Bingley. _There_ _ **must**_ _be a way out of this. If I could only get Bingley to see reason…Though in truth, the scandal would not greatly affect_ _ **me**_ _._ Undoubtably there would be gossip if they were not to marry, but the Bingleys' were neither known, nor welcome in the highest circles of the _ton_ that he frequented. But even this common and bucolic society would mercilessly shun them all for such a misstep; their trade-won fortune would no longer earn them a place among the gentry. Could he leave Bingley to the gossip? And what of their friendship, could it be salvaged? Darcy did not have many souls in his life whom he cared deeply about, and he had thought of Bingley as nearly a brother. But did he want someone in his life who would believe him capable of ruining a woman?

The whirlwind of questions went 'round his head, and he scarcely noticed that he had at last come upon Meryton. Deciding that all thoughts could be put off 'til the morn, Darcy headed towards the only inn in town. Lost in his own mind, he did not notice the strange looks from the tavern patrons at his entrance. All were surprised at his entrance; all wondered what _he_ could possibly be doing _there_. Darcy was startled into awareness of his surroundings after approaching the innkeeper and requesting a room for at least a night.

"Pardon?" The innkeeper replied, wide-eyed with shock. "You would wish to stay _here_ , sir?" Darcy's eyes snapped to the innkeeper's at the man's obvious surprise. What could cause the innkeeper's disbelief? It was not as if he had never stayed at an inn before, surely that was to be expected. "I see no reason for complication, sir" came Darcy's confused reply.

"Yes, off course, sir. I would be happy to find a suitable room for one such as yourself." With clear bewilderment, the innkeeper turned to, Darcy assumed, find said available room. _Such as myself? What in heaven's name is this man on about?_ Looking about the tavern, he saw a few patrons questioning glances from behind their tankards. They seemed as baffled by his presence as the innkeeper. Scowling to himself, Darcy determined that it meant naught to him what these simple townspeople thought of him. Though that thought made him pause. _Why do I find them simple?_

The innkeeper returned to take him to a humble chamber, disrupting his reflection. When he handed the man a few coins for his trouble, he received a surprised "Thank you for your patronage" in response. Was courtesy not expected of him? Evidently, he had more to contemplate than the actions of the Bingley family. He wondered if the people of Hertfordshire would agree that he could possibly ruin Miss Bingley. Deeply unsettled, Darcy descended into a restless sleep, with dreams not nearly as pleasant as the ones he had just a few hours before.

 _ **This chapter is a bit slow, but we'll get to the meat soon enough. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long...as Twenty One Pilots say, 'I do not have writer's block, my writer just hates the clock.' Also, RL blows. As always, HUGE thank you to my wonderful BETA, misplacedwit, even though she doesn't always respond to my text messages ;P**

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was having a rough morning: his sleep had been disrupted by loud banging on the front door of Darcy House. Darcy was in the country, and his younger cousin Georgiana was not yet out in society. Meaning whoever was at the door, was there for _him_.

As an officer in His Majesty's Army, Richard had learnt well how abruptly peace could end and war could begin. He leapt out of bed immediately, fearing what news this person had brought. There were few who knew where he was currently, and those that did would not disturb him with trifling nothings. Running to pull on his dressing gown, Richard rushed through his bedchamber and down the stairs. At the front door he found Adams, the butler, hurriedly speaking with an express rider.

"What is it? Who is the express for?" Richard quickly asked, running through all possible scenarios in his mind. _Surely that devil Boney remains well and truly in exile…_ _Mother or father could be ill. But no, I have not yet gone to see them. They are not aware that I am in town. It must be Darcy then_. Darcy's butler approached him hastily, holding out a letter with the most horrendous penmanship Richard had ever seen.

"It is from Mr. Bingley, sir." Adams replied. At this pronouncement, Richard's mind quickly changed tacks.

 _Bingley? Whatever does_ _ **that**_ _fool need that could not wait until morning? Has something happened to Darcy? Why else would he write to_ _ **me**_ _?_ Richard's dislike of his cousin's friend was no secret, though he was not quite certain that the man himself noticed it. Charles Bingley saw what he wanted to see, ignoring all else. Regardless of his dislike, Richard tore through the parchment, hoping nothing serious had befallen his cousin.

Unfortunately, the writing _inside_ the letter was no better than that on the outside of it. Richard could only make out three words; words that were able to strike fear in his heart instantly: 'Darcy', 'help', and 'devastated.' Richard looked up immediately and demanded both the carriage and a trunk readied forthwith. If his stay in Hertfordshire was to be of a long duration, he could send back for more of his belongings. There was still a rather high probability after all that Bingley had either grossly miscommunicated or exaggerated the circumstances. Better not to upend the entire household in the dead of night on the word of a buffoon. Still, such a message had to be responded to swiftly and decisively... Returning his attention to the express rider, Richard told the servant to enter the kitchen for some food and warmth before the journey to Netherfield.

Upon returning to his bedchamber, Richard found his batman already in the process of packing for him, with traveling clothes laid out. The man must have been downstairs and heard the commotion. As Richard changed, he made note to give him a raise; he decidedly deserved it.

Less than ten minutes after waking, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam left Darcy House in London, headed to Hertfordshire. If he pushed the horses, he may be able to reach Netherfield Park by a quarter past eight.

~D~

As he approached Meryton a little over three hours later, Richard kept a vigilant eye on the carriage window. Any death, especially a sudden or unexpected one, would cause an uproar in a town this close. His heart calmed some, when he observed the townspeople seemingly going about their regular business. However, his carriage did receive a few furtive glances as it passed through.

Passing the militia camp gave Richard pause. _The men in the militia are not known to be as honorable as the men I command in the regulars... Could one of them have caused some mischief?_ Every minute seemed to give Richard more dire thoughts on what information that letter contained. _Thank heavens Georgie is not with me._

Once at Netherfield, Richard jumped out of the carriage without waiting for the footman. In his haste to reach his cousin, he nearly collapsed into Bingley's footman opening the door.

"Where is Mr. Darcy? Where is Mr. Bingley? What has happened?" Richard demanded of the shocked footman. "Mr. Bingley is still sleeping, sir, and I do not know where Mr. Darcy is." He answered, moving out of the doorway so that Richard could enter. "I shall get the master, sir. Your name?"

"What do you mean you do not know where Mr. Darcy is? Is he not staying here? Where is my cousin! Mr. Bingley sent an express to me in London, get him down here now! Tell him the Colonel requires his presence immediately!" At this, the footman scurried towards the stairs, eager to escape the intimidating stranger.

Mrs. Nicholls found Richard pacing in the entryway, his hair mussed as if he had been continually running his hands through it. "Sir, let me lead you to the parlour and serve some refreshment... The master will be down to address you shortly," she stated soothingly. While the footman was afraid of the military man, she only saw a man worried for his cousin. "I believe Mr. Darcy is in Meryton. His valet is upstairs packing for him. There is no need to worry."

Richard's head snapped up, his questioning gaze assessing the woman before him. _How much information can this woman give me?_ _Who knows what explanation Bingley may offer. Perhaps I should speak to her instead._ Before he could decide whether to ask her what would make his cousin leave Netherfield, a loud crash could be heard from upstairs. Richard and Mrs. Nicholls both turned towards the staircase, watching as a bleary-eyed Bingley blundered down it.

Turning to Richard, a wide grin appeared on Mr. Bingley's face. "Colonel! Thank heavens you received my express! We shall have this mess dealt with before days' end, I imagine. Come, let us break our fast. My siblings will not awaken for another few hours." He clapped his hand on Richard's shoulder, ignoring the look of frustration on the other man's face.

Richard shrugged Bingley's hand off, rounding on him in irritation. "Bingley, what has happened? I could not read your express, only that you needed help immediately. Where is my cousin? Why is he not here?"

"Oh, I shall tell you all once I have coffee. With you here, all will be well." Before he could lead Richard towards food, a knock sounded on the front door that they were still in front of. Being so close, Mrs. Nicholls rushed forward to open it. With a small curtsy, she moved aside to let the intruder in.

"Darcy!"

"William!"

"Richard?"

 **What will happen next? H*ll if I know. Comment/review if you'd like, I read and appreciate them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**And we're back! You guys are wonderful, and I appreciate all of your support! I sometimes seem to have problems with the spacing and formatting, so I apologize if it doesn't break before changing perspectives or timelines. I'm trying to get it right, I swear!  
**_ _ **To mam56, I believe you are right about the batman, I've gone back and corrected. Thank you for catching that! To misplacedwit, I'm not sure what I would do without you.**_

Caroline Bingley woke to a new day with throbbing eyes and an aching head. The night before had not gone as planned, ending with tears instead of joy. She was wholly consumed by mortification. Her humiliation and shame should be public knowledge soon (if not already), and there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent it. She could only bitterly regret agreeing to Louisa's hasty and foolish plan…

 _After arriving home from Lucas Lodge, Caroline and Louisa had congregated in the former's sitting room._

 _"Louisa, Darcy called Eliza Bennet beautiful. How could he do such a thing? Less than a fortnight ago he was comparing her so-called beauty to that of her mother's wit!" Caroline cried to her sister. "I have spent three years with the man, he should be noticing me!" Throwing herself down on the duvet, Miss Bingley allowed herself a small tantrum of screaming into her pillows._

 _Louisa rolled her eyes at her younger sister's theatrics. "Caroline, calm yourself... Mr. Darcy simply needs to be reminded of what beauty truly looks like. I have a plan, and we shall be sitting in Pemberley by this time next month." Mrs. Hurst knew exactly what to do, as she had done it two years prior with her own Mr. Hurst. What man could resist a handsome woman in his bed? And how could he not marry her afterwards, if he did not want gossip? Mr. Darcy would not dare mar his good name, and therefore, Pemberley would finally in her grasp. Well, her sister's grasp, but that was equivalent, was it not?_

 _~.~_

While Louisa's plan had in fact worked, neither she nor Caroline could be happy with the result. Rushing through her morning ablutions, Miss Bingley did not notice the giggling and smirking from her lady's maid and chambermaid. _We must fix this! I cannot marry Mr. Darcy, no matter how beautiful Pemberley is! I cannot live as he described! Oh, what shall we do?_

A hurried knock sounded on Miss Bingley's bedchamber door, and Mrs. Hurst dashed in without waiting for a response. "Hurry, Caroline! We need to speak to Charles before he and Mr. Darcy make arrangements!" Louisa hissed at her sister. _This is my doing, I cannot allow the marriage to transpire._ She noticed Caroline's haggard appearance, and felt miserable at the thought that she had been the one to cause it.

"Arrangements?" Caroline squeaked. "Surely Charles would not force us to marry now! I cannot live that life Louisa, I cannot!" Unwelcome tears began to stream down her face. Miss Bingley hastened her maids to finish dressing her, not bothering to check her reflection before leaving her rooms. Titters followed the two ladies as they ran down the corridor to their brother's bedchamber, banging on the door as loudly as possible.

"Charles! Charles! We must speak immediately!" Louisa shrieked through the door. When there was no answer, she threw the door open, propriety be damned. "Charles! You cannot- ". Entering the bedchamber Louisa and Caroline found not their brother, but two chambermaids making the room. At their entrance, both maids curtsied with barely concealed smiles.

"Sorry Miss, the master is down below. I believe he is breaking his fast." The elder chambermaid said with a sly glance towards her friend.

Catching the chambermaid's glance, Caroline snapped. _No. They will not laugh at me, I will not have it! I cannot be laughed at again! And by servants no less. I am better than them!_ "You two! Be gone from this house! You are dismissed; you shall receive neither references nor compensation. I want you gone within the hour!" She barked roughly. Her voice, it seemed, had yet to recover from her screaming and weeping the night before.

Three shocked faces turned to face Caroline. No matter the offense, Louisa Hurst had **never** dismissed a servant without references. They may have been from trade, but her mother taught her better than that. Pulling her sister aside so as to ensure they were not overheard, Louisa hissed in her ear. "Caroline! You cannot do this! **Think!** If you dismiss them without references, now of all times, they will spread rumors throughout the countryside. They could even get to London and the _ton!_ "

Paling at the thought of the damage rumors could cause, Caroline twisted back to the chambermaids. "No… I was mistaken. You two are not whom I am looking for. You are not dismissed; return to your duties." Tumbling back into the corridor, Caroline dragged her elder sister to an alcove nearby. She lowered her head to her hands and tried to cease her trembling. _I cannot return to the ton ruined. They would snub me, more than they already do._

Louisa's hand upon her arm pulled Caroline from her thoughts. Straightening her shoulders, Caroline marched towards the stairwell, determined to get out of the current situation. She needed to speak to her brother, and she needed to do it quickly.

As the sisters passed more maids and footmen, they tried to ignore the hushed whispers and curious looks. Servants began to follow Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst at a discreet distance, hoping for more excitement. They all knew who had arrived shortly before.

Approaching the breakfast-parlour, Caroline stopped to ease her breathing. _There is a way out of this. We merely need to think._ Hardening her resolve, she strode quickly into the room, heedless of the occupants.

"Charles, I will **not** marry Darcy. You must have an alternative-" Caroline's words died on her lips; her entrance stopping when she noticed that her brother was not the only man in the room. Sitting at the breakfast table with Charles were Darcy's cousin, some colonel she had hardly paid any notice to before, and the man himself.

 _He is already here!_ Caroline despaired. Noticing the grin on her brother's face, however, gave her a small glimmer of hope. _Perhaps he has changed his mind?_

All three men stood to bow to the intruders. Charles was smiling as always, the colonel acknowledged them with the barest civility, and Mr. Darcy's bow was more of a jerking of his head. It was apparent that he did not wish to see her. Caroline lowered her head with a small curtsy, and chose the chair furthest from the glowering man.

Arrangements would be made, but for her betrothal or her burial, Caroline Bingley was not sure.

 ** _I'm excited for the next chapter, so stick with me! How crazy do you like your Caroline?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys are awesome! Thank you always to my BETA, my best friend, my boo, my MOH - misplacedwit. I'm truly enjoying writing this, and I hope you're enjoying it as well!**_

When Fitzwilliam Darcy awoke, he prayed that the previous night had been a dream. Hopefully, the evening had been uneventful after returning from Lucas Lodge. Hopefully, he had merely dreamt of Caroline Bingley assaulting him in his bed. His imagination had run away from him during his sleep, bringing forth his fears of a loveless marriage….

Opening his eyes, Darcy immediately closed them upon seeing the ceiling. The peeling paint and water stains proved that he was not in his bedchamber at Netherfield Park. He was sleeping at the inn in Meryton; the previous night unfortunately all too real.

Darcy's stomach churned as his head spun; he could not imagine a more miserable life than one without love. He would never, could never, take a mistress. If he did not love his wife, then he would never know the pleasures of the flesh, or hear his own child's laughter. Much as he loved Pemberley and knew his duty as its master, he could not conscience marrying solely to provide the estate with heirs. Pemberley was not entailed, had never been entailed, and Georgiana or any child she may have could inherit just as easily as he had. Even though he could afford a loveless, unconsummated marriage, could he do as he had said and marry Miss Bingley, ruining all chances of his future happiness?

Sitting up, he decided that he must return to Netherfield to speak to Charles. In the light of day, his plan seemed foolish at best. Truthfully, he need not marry her. _His_ honor could not be questioned in the affair, not with how rapidly and forcefully he had rebuffed her advances, and his impetuous declaration hardly constituted a proper proposal. He would leave himself open for his best friend to come up with another solution, but if pressed he would not follow through.

 _Best friend,_ Darcy thought, _perhaps I need to reevaluate our friendship. I have declared numerous times that I would not marry his sister, yet he did not take her in hand. He allowed this mess to happen, then chose not to believe me. That is not something easily forgotten or forgiven._

As he started to dress, Darcy thought over the possible conversations and arguments that could be had. He needed to buttress his resolve to stand firm against the Bingleys. He would need every bit of his reason today to avoid truly being trapped. He could not succumb to emotion as he had last night.

Walking down the stairs to the tavern below, Darcy sought the innkeeper. While he had planned to return to London immediately, he could not in good conscience leave until all was settled. As he approached, Darcy noticed a few who were breaking their fast, though he believed they lived in town. _Perhaps they have decent food…I may have to try some. But not today. I do not know if I could possibly eat at the moment._ The innkeeper stood straighter as he discerned Mr. Darcy, a look of apprehension briefly flashing on his face.

"Mr. Darcy! Sir, I hope all was well last night. Would you care to break your fast? We may not be London, but we have the best fare in Meryton! Not a French chef, unfortunately, but Mrs Davies is truly wonderful!" Darcy's lips quirked upward slightly at this, _why would a country inn need a French chef?_

"All was well, thank you. I do not require repast this morning, perhaps another time. I shall need the room for another night, if you please." Darcy responded, hiding his amusement in his stiff tone. _It would not do to laugh at the man in his face._

"Of course, of course! I thank you very much for your stay, perchance you could…" The innkeeper quickly responded, pausing when he comprehended Darcy's words. "You would like to stay for another night? Yes, yes, shall we keep watch for your man with any possessions? We will send him up directly."

Darcy hesitated at the innkeeper's apparent shock. _Why is he bewildered once more? It is not as if they do not receive business._ Scowling, Darcy quickly nodded his head in confirmation, before turning on his heel to exit the establishment. No matter what the innkeeper thought, he had greater business to attend to.

Nodding his thanks to the stable hand, Darcy mounted Cyrus and retraced his journey to Netherfield. The morning light allowed him to canter, bringing his excursion to an end quickly. As he dismounted and handed the reins to a Netherfield groom, Darcy braced himself for the possible end of a friendship. Then he knocked loudly on the door, hoping Bingley was awake.

Mrs. Nicholls answered quickly, curtsying and moving aside so that Darcy could see inside the entryway. What he saw confused him more than his conversation with the innkeeper had. His cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, stood next to a grinning Bingley.

"Darcy!"

"William!"

"Richard?"

Richard advanced immediately, pulling Darcy into a strong embrace. "William, what has happened? Mr. Bingley sent an express to Darcy House and I came as soon as I could. Where have you been? Why are you not staying at Netherfield?" Standing back to inspect his cousin, Darcy noticed his obviously harried appearance. If Bingley had sent an express, Richard must have left immediately. _Why in heaven's name did Bingley send him an_ _ **express**_ _? And_ _ **why**_ _is Bingley grinning?_

"Ah, there he is! Let us all move to the breakfast-parlour. I am afraid I will not be much use in this conversation if I do not have coffee first." Bingley beamed and strode out of the room, oblivious to the bewildered looks behind him. Sighing, Darcy clapped Richard's shoulder and shook his head. "I shall explain what I can.

"I do not know why Bingley sent for you, and with an express no less, but I cannot say I am unhappy to see you." Richard rolled his eyes at this, finally calming for the first time that day. His cousin was not in dire need, the express was merely Bingley being… Bingley. "Last night, Miss Bingley…" Darcy continued scornfully. "Entered my rooms whilst I was sleeping."

Richard froze in wide-eyed astonishment. "No! She tried to compromise you?" He guffawed. "Did the chit forget whom she was dealing with? William, why have you returned? Let us leave, Bingley can take his sister in hand by himself. He should have done so years ago. He has always known you would never offer for her."

Darcy paused, running a hand down his face in frustration. "Richard, I cannot leave things as they are." _Could I?_ "I have offered for her, in a fashion… Though I wish to find another solution with Bingley today. I am honour bound to do so, surely you see that?"

Richard merely shook his head, entering the breakfast-parlour. His hard-headed cousin took too much upon himself. Charles Bingley could deal with the fall-out of his sister's actions on his own, there was no reason for Darcy or anyone outside of family to be involved. Richard sat at the table in front of Bingley, becoming a barrier between the men if things ended badly. Richard and Darcy both requested a cup of coffee, while both also secretly wished for something stronger. Before even finishing their first cups, the door burst open with a very haggard looking Caroline Bingley, and Louisa Hurst following closely behind.

"Charles, I will not marry Darcy. You must have an alternative-" Caroline's eyes bulged at seeing Darcy and Richard in the room. She quickly glanced between all of the men in the room, focusing on an infuriated Darcy. Richard held his snort, knowing he would make the situation worse with his laughter. _This shall be interesting._

The men stood and made some semblance of a bow, receiving a small half-curtsy in return. Caroline hastened to take a seat beside her brother, which happened to, coincidentally, put her as far from Darcy as she could reasonably be. Richard could not hold in his chortle this time, but tried, unsuccessfully, to cover it with a cough. This earned him a glare from Louisa as she took the seat next to him. It seemed no person was brave enough to sit near Darcy.

"Well! That is settled, at least. Since Caroline is here, we can begin. Darcy, Colonel, what should be done?" Bingley beamed across the table. Darcy's eyes snapped to Bingley's, narrowing angrily as his jaw clenched. Richard, having assumed Bingley would know not what to do, took charge of the situation immediately. He planned to expose Bingley's true colors to his cousin; Darcy deserved a better friend than this dimwit.

"Mr. Bingley, I believe this is a familial matter of which William and I need be no part. We shall be out of your way, thank you kindly for the coffee." Standing, Richard noticed the terrified look that promptly overtook Bingley's face.

"What? No! You cannot leave! We must devise a solution. Surely, you two know what is to be done?" Bingley quickly responded. "I cannot do this without you. Are we not friends? I need your judgement!" For the first time, Bingley worried his friend would not assist, leaving him and his family to their downfall.

Darcy caught Richard's eye, silently asking him to return to his seat. They would author a solution. _Richard is right, this man is a fool._

 _ ***cackles evilly* does nobody like my Bingley? ;)**_

 _ **I appreciate everyone asking for updates, since it means that you love what I'm writing and want to hear more. I will update when I can, but I am still writing this. Please be patient with me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ahhhhhh you guys are amazing! *ugly sobbing* "you like me, you really like me!" A wonderful thanks to misplacedwit, as always. And thank you to all of you who are reading this! Enjoy chapter 6!_**

Charles Bingley was completely bewildered by the events of the past few hours. Firstly, his elder sisters Louisa and Caroline had devised a plan to entrap his best friend into marriage. Secondly, Darcy was furious with not only sisters, but himself as well, which he had never experienced before... Lastly, Darcy and his cousin, the Colonel, were refusing to rectify the situation.

"Mr. Bingley, I believe this is a familial matter of which William and I need be no part. We shall be out of your way, thank you kindly for the coffee." Fear quickly took over Bingley's body as the Colonel uttered these words. He did not know what to do; he needed assistance.

"What? No…You cannot leave! We must devise a solution. Surely, you two know what is to be done?" Bingley quickly responded. "I cannot do this without you. Are we not friends? I need your judgement!" For the first time, Bingley worried his friend would not assist, leaving his family to their disgraceful downfall. His family's standing in the _ton_ was completely dependent upon Darcy and his friendship. To have a sister ruined, and to have Darcy not stand beside him, would be an utter disaster. The Bingleys could never show their faces in town again.

Darcy and the Colonel shared a quick look, ending in the Colonel relaxing back into his chair. Charles suppressed a sigh of relief, _they will correct this._

"Very well, Mr. Bingley. We shall aid you if needed. I assume you already have a solution?" Colonel Fitzwilliam responded, his face an impassive mask. Next to him, Darcy took a deep breath, seeming to brace himself. The two men sitting together looked as if they were about to enter battle.

"Oh, I had not…That is, I do not…What do you think, Darcy?" Bingley asked hopefully. He had complete faith in the competence of his friend; there was no longer any reason to worry. A smile returned to his face, knowing _he_ would not have to make the decision today.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed in frustration. "Now, Bingley. She is not my sister. You shall have to come up with a solution. After sleeping on it, I have determined that I will not live the life I described last evening." Caroline gasped at this, raising her optimistic face toward his. "I shall not marry your sister. You must solve her ruination another way." At this, he turned his withering glare to Caroline, and she sunk back into her seat, tears again in her eyes.

"But Darcy, what do I do?" Bingley started. Darcy sighed, wishing Bingley would stand on his own. He had not realized the extent to which Bingley depended upon him, on his judgement. "Charles, the best you could do is marry her off. Find a man willing to do so, and find him quickly." Darcy responded in an exhausted manner.

"Of course, of course!" Bingley beamed, "A man for her to marry! Who shall we ask, since you will not… Wait, Colonel! You are in need of-"

" **NO!"** Colonel Fitzwilliam barked before Bingley could finish his sentence. The Bingleys all jumped in surprise at the vehemence in his voice. "No, Bingley. I shall NOT marry your sister. Find another fool."

"But, Colonel!" Caroline interceded, "You need an heiress! I have twenty thousand pounds, do I not satisfy your requirement?"

"You could have one hundred thousand pounds and I would still not marry you, **Miss Bingley!** You are a shrew that I abhor sitting next to, I could not live my life with you as a wife. My family would disown me." Caroline stared awestruck at the Colonel, wondering if _this_ was how his enemies felt on the battlefield. "Regardless of your connection to trade, and the fact that you are not even a gentlewoman, my family, especially the Earl and the Countess, would not countenance a marriage to **you**. Your money does not compensate for your vicious nature and decided lack of refinement." Silence reigned after the Colonel's impassioned speech, before Caroline dashed towards the door, escaping her final humiliation. Louisa Hurst quickly followed her sister, avoiding the stares of their guests.

Charles Bingley sat gaping at Colonel Fitzwilliam, uncertain of his next steps. Should he rebuke the Colonel for speaking to his sister in such a brusque manner? Throw the man out of the house? _But he is helping me…If he leaves, Darcy will soon follow, and I shall be left to do this on my own._

"Right, Colonel. Not you…" Bingley slowly responded. "Do you know of a man who would be willing to… take her? Or, should we look for an alternative? What is your opinion?"

"Really, Charles. Can you not decide your sister's future yourself? She is **your** family, and **your** responsibility, not ours." Darcy huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Truly, Charles, how do you plan to be a land owner if you cannot even take your own sister in hand? What will happen when there is a dispute with tenants, will you ask another what to do then? Who shall you believe, whoever comes to you first? What of the fields during planting, how will you decide what should be sowed? Will you never make a decision yourself, simply so you shall not have to take the fall should it prove the wrong one?" Pausing to let his anger dissipate, Darcy breathed deeply and tried again. "Has she no suitors? Have you no other friends in need of a wife? Have you not thought on this once?"

"I…" Bingley stuttered, in shock at the chastisement from his friend. "I do not know what is best, Darcy… You do." He looked at Darcy, hurt and confused by his words. Darcy had always readily supplied the ideas and solutions; Bingley had never had to take care of a matter on his own. "She does not have any suitors, they have all left…"

Colonel Fitzwilliam raised his eyebrows to Darcy in challenge. For years, he had been telling Darcy that Charles Bingley was a mouse of a man. Darcy scowled in return, fully realizing how much he had taken over Bingley's life. His intention had been to smooth Bingley's ascension into the gentry and higher society, but in the process, he had unknowingly made Bingley his puppet. Bingley had assisted Darcy throughout the past five years, taking all attention for himself with his amiable nature, giving Darcy room to breathe. He did not do well in social situations, but his friend did; if he had not had Bingley at his side, he most likely would not have ventured into society at all.

It was difficult for Darcy to make friendships; he never knew when a person genuinely liked him. If they merely wanted to claim a relationship with him for his name, they would scorn Bingley; it was simple to weed those out. He also could not catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns. It was not that he did not care, he simply needed time to understand each person before engaging in any discussions. Time which nearly all people would not give him, believing him to think they mattered naught to him. With Bingley at his side, Darcy was given more opportunity to truly evaluate each person, as they were engrossed with his more affable friend.

Clearing his throat, Darcy returned his attention to Bingley. "Charles, Richard may be able to assist with suitors. Do you not know many men in the military who are in need of a large dowry?" Darcy turned his eyes towards his cousin. He knew the Colonel did not wish to aid Bingley, but would do so on his behalf.

The Colonel narrowed his eyes at Darcy before looking towards Bingley's anticipating face. "I do. I could make some inquiries. However, these men could not provide a glamorous life for her. They would be second or third sons. If they have property, or were to purchase any, it would certainly be nothing to Netherfield. They also would not allow her to continue on as she has; they will take her in hand. They won't hurt her, but I am quite sure they will not be kind if she continues to believe herself above all others."

"Yes, Colonel…I would greatly appreciate your assistance. If you gentlemen would excuse me…I believe I need to speak with my sisters." Bingley said thoughtfully, barely managing a bow before striding out of the room. The men could see themselves out.

Darcy let out the breath he had not realized he was holding, scrubbing his face with his hands. _Has he never thought on his own? What would he do without me? Rather than strengthening his judgement, I have thoroughly eroded it by making decisions that ought to have been his alone._ Standing from his seat, Darcy clapped his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Come, Richard. I think we need a hard ride." Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded in agreement; they each had dealt with copious stress over the past day, and he could think of nothing better than sport to distract them both.

Leaving the breakfast-parlour, Richard snorted at the number of servants cleaning in the hall. _I suppose they all have their gossip, now._ Mrs. Nicholls approached them, offering to lead them to the door. Stepping outside, the men found Cyrus and another Darcy horse saddled and waiting for them; Mrs. Nicholls had sent the carriage Richard had arrived in to the inn, anticipating the men's need for exercise. Together the Colonel and Darcy took off towards the distant fields, having no fixed destination in mind.

 ** _So? What do you think? Richard is a BA, if you didn't know._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! It may be a*little* bit before I'm able to post again. I know what I want for the next chapter, but I'm having an argument with me, myself, and I about everything after that. Please have some patience and don't hate me! ~A HUGE thank you to the beautiful misplacedwit~ Enjoy chapter 7!**_

Richard was uncertain how to proceed. His cousin– his best friend– was clearly overwhelmed by the current circumstances. To his mind, William need do naught. Caroline Bingley had finally and irrevocably crossed all lines of honor and propriety, and William's friendship with Charles Bingley was not worth salvaging in the aftermath. After all, Bingley's willfully blissful ignorance toward his sister's deplorable behavior had arguably enabled the entire situation to occur. The responsibility for resolving Miss Bingley's ruination should lie fully on Bingley's shoulders as the head of her family. Nothing good could come of William's (or his) continued involvement in the affair, and they _ought_ to have distanced themselves at the first opportunity, rather than being further drawn in by Bingley's unfathomable imbecility.

Richard slackened the pace of his borrowed horse, knowing William would abate his speed as well. Turning to study his cousin, he noticed dark circles under his eyes, and ruffled hair which was customarily perfectly styled. As he watched, William ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further. Richard knew William was not close to many people, making the Bingley's betrayals much more difficult to endure.

"William…" Richard started slowly. His cousin shifted tortured eyes upon him. "Are you well? This has been an eventful day, you look as if you need rest. We could return to the inn you are quartered in?" William released a large sigh, then focused his sight on their surroundings, avoiding Richard's questions. After a bracing gallop through the neighboring fields, they found themselves near a small wooded area. Leading Cyrus through it, William found a small peak overlooking the town of Meryton.

Dismounting his horse, William tied his reigns to a small tree. Then he did something most would not expect from a great man such as himself: He sat on the ground on the peak, arms on his knees, studying the scene below him. He heard a small chuckle before his cousin appeared beside him, sitting in the dirt. Neither noticed the small figure shuffling in the trees.

"I have never understood your fascination with nature. If given the time, I believe you would wander the grounds of Pemberley for hours a day." This earned Richard a small smile, prompting him to attempt conversation again. "Truly, William, are you well? Have you even slept?"

"I shall be well, Richard. I have slept some, though less deeply than I would have liked." William sighed, "I believe I shall not sleep well again until I know what to do." Pinching the bridge of his nose, William fought back his frustration. "This must end, Richard. I cannot be afraid at all times of some woman attempting to entrap me. I do not want my marriage to come about in such a way, as I could never respect such a woman. And I could never love a woman that I cannot respect." William lifted his head to meet his cousin's eyes. "You of all people know that I want a marriage with love. I want what my parents had, what your parents have. I do not wish to live as Sir Lewis did with Lady Catherine."

Richard made no comment on William's evasion of the Bingley situation, _that_ conversation could wait. William had ignored the issue of matrimony for years, focusing solely upon Georgie and Pemberley; his own happiness had long been forgotten.

Richard nodded thoughtfully, hoping his cousin would not balk at what he was to say. "William, there is one way to permanently end the chase of 'the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley'. If you were to marry, you would no longer be vulnerable to match-making mamas and their scheming daughters. Have you tried looking for a wife?"

William scoffed loudly at this, which coincidentally covered the noise of small footsteps moving closer. "Have you, Richard? The women in town are nearly as bad as Caroline Bingley! They believe criticizing one another would lift their own status in my eyes. They all want my money, and what would come with being Mrs. Darcy. They do not want me." He returned his attention to Meryton, his heart feeling heavier by the minute.

Richard stared sadly at his cousin's profile. While his father was an Earl, he was merely a second son with neither property nor an independent fortune. He would never receive the attention William did from women desperate to marry their daughters. "Then why look in town? What of the society in Derbyshire, or Matlock, or even here?"

"Hah! _Here._ The society _here_ is filled with savages." William laughed.

"Savages?! William, you sound like Miss Bingley! What is so different between Meryton and Lambton? Or Kympton? When did you become so arrogant? They may not be of our rank, but surely there are several respectable gentlemen and their families in the area. You know as well as I that a person's character cannot be determined by their wealth or status alone. It is not like you to so denigrate your fellow Englishmen. _Here_ , I would wager, are many simple folk, but people just as you and I, not _savages_." Richard quickly responded. William started, looking angrily back at his cousin. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before scowling back to the scenery. _What is different? I do sound like Caroline Bingley… _Richard and William had always had a friendship that bordered on that of brothers. They spoke freely, and did not worry of offending the other. If Richard stated something, he meant it. William needed to take his words to heart; his cousin would not steer him wrong.

"Surely there has been a few women who have caught your eye. Tell me of them, perhaps you can recall their finer qualities, and look more closely into them as marriage material." Richard offered helpfully. At William's hesitation, Richard shoved his cousin to the side. "Do not tell me there has not been a single woman that you have been interested in! How exacting are your expectations?"

With a small sigh, William softly responded, "Yes, Richard. There has been…one woman. But it cannot be. Her family is entirely unsuitable, and she has neither connections nor dowry to speak of. Her status is so below mine, I could not marry her."

Hearing this, Richard loudly laughed. "What, have you fallen for a maid? What makes this woman's family unsuitable? Would you be taking in her family? Would you have to live every day with _them_? As for connections and dowry, what need do you have for such considerations? You are already well-connected in the highest circles, and you have no want of money. Her status is below you? I cannot believe you would look lower than a gentleman's daughter. What of her character, does that mean naught?"

"Richard, you know I consider character most highly, but I have a duty to my family and to the Darcy name. I have a duty to Pemberley! I could not bring her uncouth mother or three silly sisters into the _ton_! She has one sister who would not be an embarrassment, I grant you, but that does not make up for the others! I would be laughed at; _she_ would be laughed at. How long could she persevere before resenting me for the gossip and disrespect she would receive?" William answered hotly, jumping up to pace behind Richard. "She could not be happy living amongst the _ton_ , and I could not be happy in the face of her unhappiness. Can you not see, Richard? It is a hopeless situation."

Richard watched as William again ran his hands through his hair. He had never seen him in such a state. "Do you love her?" He asked quietly. William turned his head sharply, eyes searching Richard's face, before he slumped defeatedly back into his position on the ground.

"I do not know. I barely know her! But… If I do not love her now, I know that I could. She is beautiful, and funny, and Richard if you were to cross swords with her wit, you would not survive. She is incredibly intelligent, and I truly enjoy debating with her. Being in her presence is… I cannot explain how I feel. She is the woman I have dreamed of, but Miss Bennet can never be Mrs. Darcy."

A quiet gasp filled the air, making both men jump to their feet. There was someone in the woods, and they had heard William say the name Bennet. _If this gets out…_

" **Who goes there**?" William barked out, " **Show yourself**!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ahhhh, you guys! We're over 300 followers! This is crazy! Thank you all for reading and commenting, I truly did_** ** _not_** ** _believe we would get this far. Love to my wonderful BETA, misplacedwit, without whom I would never have made it this far. Now- with the holidays coming up, it may be a little while (again) before I post. Have faith, I will be back._**

Elizabeth Bennet expected a tranquil morning of reading before beginning what looked to be a normal day. She had left Longbourn early for her daily walk, book in hand. Oakham Mount was perfect for a morning of quiet solitude; Elizabeth found peace in nature. These serene mornings ensured her ability to tolerate the senseless conversations that were sure to be had at home.

The trampling of horses interrupted the silence of the morning. Elizabeth looked up from her book, and saw two figures approaching. Not wishing for conversation, Elizabeth stood, quickly walking towards the woods and out of the newcomers' way. She intended to leave the area altogether, to find another peaceful spot, when she saw who had intruded upon her space. A strange man sat astride one horse, carefully watching the other. As the second man dismounted, Elizabeth was surprised to see Mr. Darcy. Even more surprising, was when he sat directly in the dirt!

 _I have never seen Mr. Darcy thus…_ Perplexed, Elizabeth stepped forward as quietly as she could, leaving her book forgotten on the ground. His hair was disheveled, eyes dark, and his companion looked upon him with worry. _Has something happened?_ _Where is Mr. Bingley? I have never seen Mr. Darcy without him._ Peering around a tree, Elizabeth tried to make out what the men were saying.

The stranger asked if Mr. Darcy– whom he called "William" – had slept. Elizabeth, who wondered the same, leaned closer to listen to Mr. Darcy speak of sleep, and….Entrapment? _Has something truly happened at Netherfield then?_ Mr. Darcy told the stranger – Richard, it seemed – that he wanted a marriage of love and respect. _No, that cannot be right. I must have heard wrong._

Richard nodded in response and replied something about match-making mamas and scheming daughters. Elizabeth could not hear, and though she knew she should not, took a few steps closer to the gentlemen. Luckily, Mr. Darcy scoffed at the same time, effectively masking any sounds from her movement and allowing her to remain undetected.

"The women in town are nearly as bad as Caroline Bingley…" Elizabeth covered a snort at this, missing some of the conversation. "They all want my money, and what would come with being Mrs. Darcy. They do not want me." Elizabeth frowned, for the first time wondering what it must be like for Mr. Darcy. _Most likely, he does not know who his true friends are… Is this why he is so cold?_

Elizabeth tuned back to the conversation at Mr. Darcy's laugh. "Hah! Here. The community here is filed with savages." **_Savages? Who does he think he is?!_** She struggled to suppress the urge to slap him across the face. She had suspected that Mr. Darcy thought lowly of Hertfordshire, but to hear the words directly from his mouth infuriated her to no end. Her mind spun with all the rebuttals she could make against the arrogant man.

Richard shoved Mr. Darcy, nearly forcing him to lie completely in the dirt. Elizabeth tensed, expecting an angry retort from Mr. Darcy; he had not seemed to be a playful man. When no such response came, she nearly questioned its absence aloud. "Do not tell me there has not been a single woman that you have been interested in! How exacting are your expectations?" **_Hah!_** _there is no woman in the world good enough for_ **_the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley_**.

Then Mr. Darcy said something most unexpected, and Elizabeth nearly fell over when he said there was one woman. _Who could possibly entice_ _ **him**_ _?_ "…no dowry to speak of. Her status is much below mine, I could not marry her." _And a lowly woman as well? Who_ _ **is**_ _she?_ Elizabeth listened as Richard laughed and asked Mr. Darcy what it mattered to him. He had connections and money already. Suddenly Elizabeth wanted to meet this man; he sounded very intelligent and amiable.

Mr. Darcy suddenly jumped up and began pacing, speaking heatedly to Richard. "…I have a duty to my family and the Darcy name…" _Duty? Who thinks of duty when choosing a wife?_ "I could not bring her uncouth mother or three silly sisters into the _ton_! She has one sister who would not be an embarrassment, I grant you, but that does not make up for the others!"

Elizabeth's heart stopped for a moment, everything around her going silent. _Uncouth mother… three silly sisters…another sister…What other family has five daughters? No, it cannot be the Bennets. It simply is not possible._ Her mind raced with memories of the past few weeks that Mr. Darcy had been in Hertfordshire. _He's shown no preference…Could it be…?_

Elizabeth's head snapped up when she heard Richard ask if Mr. Darcy loved the woman. As she watched, Mr. Darcy sunk back onto the ground, seemingly hopeless. She nearly felt sorry for the man. "I do not know. I barely know her! But…If I do not love her now, I know that I could. She is beautiful, and funny…" _Love? I suppose the man is capable of it…_ "…I cannot explain how I feel. She is the woman I have dreamed of, but Miss Bennet can never be Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth could not hold back the gasp at hearing him say Bennet. _He loves Jane!_ Shock and bitterness swam through her. _Of course he would fall in love with her…Who could not?_ Knowing she had likely been found out, Elizabeth debated running away. She knew these lands better than anyone; they would not find her.

"W **ho goes there? Show yourself!** " Mr. Darcy barked. Anger laced his words, but his face almost seemed fearful. Not wanting to back down, Elizabeth decided to show her face. Her courage always rose at every attempt to intimidate her.

Stepping into the clearing, Elizabeth dipped into a curtsy. "Mr. Darcy. Sir." She raised her chin in defiance, noting the alarm on Mr. Darcy's face. He was breathing heavily, opening and closing his mouth in shock. Suddenly, as if a curtain had fallen across his face, a mask of haughty indifference covered the alarm.

"Miss Elizabeth." He responded roughly. Both Elizabeth and Richard noticed he had not said her last name. "Why did you not reveal your presence? Did you listen in to our private conversation? What did you hear?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, filled with an anger that threatened to turn to tears. "How could I not listen in Mr. Darcy?" she seethed, "When you are insulting **me** and **my family**!" Mr. Darcy reeled back from the heat in her voice, as Richard looked on in shock.

"What did I say that was not true? You deny that your mother is uncouth, or that your sisters are silly? You believe I should happily welcome them into my homes and introduce them to my family and friends?" He spat back, his own anger boiling over.

"They are my **family,** Mr. Darcy! Regardless of **your** opinion I love and cherish them, and I always will! Jane does as well! If you ever hope to marry her, though you are **not** worthy, you had best understand that! She would never marry a man who did not respect her family, no matter his consequence!" Elizabeth yelled, scrubbing angrily at an unwanted tear that had broken through. Mr. Darcy's brow furrowed slightly, though she could not ascertain the emotion in his eyes. "You bandy about your opinion on others' inferiority as if it is a universal truth! You speak of a marriage of love and respect, yet who could respect such a man! The entirety of Meryton is well aware of your opinion of me-"

"What?! How could they _possibly_ know of my opinion of you?!" Mr. Darcy immediately interrupted, nearly falling as he stepped forward. He had returned to his state of fear and shock. Richard, who had yet to say a word, rushed to Mr. Darcy's side to steady him. His concern was apparent, though Elizabeth could not fathom why Mr. Darcy would be so anguished.

"It is not as if you had kept it secret, Mr. Darcy! I may merely be tolerable, but I am not deaf! I imagine there is not a soul in all of Hertfordshire that has not heard how I am not handsome enough to tempt you." Elizabeth seethed, ignoring the pain in her chest at those words. Seeing Mr. Darcy visibly flinch, Elizabeth turned on her heel and rushed down the hill as quickly as possible. She heard his colourful cursing behind her, hastening her steps so as to not be followed. The thunderclap of hooves racing towards the opposite side of the peak allowed Elizabeth to breathe for the first time in what felt like hours.

 _Jane is beautiful, and I am…Tolerable and not an embarrassment._ The dreaded tears burned Elizabeth's eyes as she fought down her bitterness. _There is no reason to be upset, it is not as though Mr. Darcy has ever concealed his opinion of me after all._

 ** _I told you we'd see her soon! Let me know what you think! ;)_**


End file.
